


Loverman

by Punk_Slime



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Degradation, NB reader - Freeform, Name-Calling, Other, Rough Sex, Verbal Degradation, and you're a homewrecker in this scenario i don't make the rules, freddy is a dirty cheating bastard im sorry, reader has a vagina but i'm trans masc so that's how i'm readin it do what you want, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: You're Fred's current object of affection, despite the family he has at home. You should probably be more careful, people do a lot of talking in small towns. (Pre-burn Freddy, if that wasn't obvious)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Character(s), Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Loverman by Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds. Sorry this is a little bit the worst. (I might add to it idk yet).

To call Fred a desperate man wouldn’t be totally fair. Once in a while he could show some kind of restraint and not show up to your house. Plus, to your knowledge, his wife still had no idea he was spending most nights in your bed. His cover story was weak as hell, but you believe what you want to believe when you love someone.

While he’s usually smart enough to slink around to your back door when he stops by, but when you don’t immediately answer the door for him his caution goes right out the window. This night, in particular, was going to be the line in the sand. It needed to stop. Within five minutes of being ignored, he’s pounding on your door. He isn’t yelling, yet.

“Y/N,” he hisses, you can hear it fairly clearly meaning he’s pressed up against the doorframe, “I know you’re up, open the door.”

You contemplate whether or not you should even respond. Surely he’d take the hint, or tire himself out. Another ten minutes pass and now it sounds like he’s going to break the damn door down. 

“Go home, Fred,” you tell him, still behind the locked door.

He doesn’t shoot back immediately, but you can tell he’s seething. When his fist hits the door again, you jump.

“Y/N!”

It’s loud. It’s way too fucking loud. You have neighbors. Neighbors who know the both of you. Neighbors who know Loretta, and probably see her on a regular basis. The panic cancels out your impulse control, and you fling the door open. Fred practically falls face-first into the house. You close the door behind him just as quickly.

“What the fuck was that? Are you insane?”

As if he doesn’t hear you, he makes himself at home, dropping his coat on your couch and kicking his boots off near the door. Next stop is your fridge.

“My next door neighbor has fucking book club with Loretta. Her daughter babysits Katherine. You’re fucking showing up at my back door at 3 AM, screaming my name and pounding on the door?”

“Oh relax, no one heard anything.”

“How the fuck could you possibly know that?”

He gives you a supposedly knowing look as he chugs the single can of beer he’d managed to scrounge up from the back of your fridge. It’d been left from him a few visits previous to this one. The question is ignored beyond that.

“This all you got?”

“You know I don’t drink that shit.”

He tosses the can in the trash before he makes his way back to you, stopping only when there’s a few inches of space left between the two of you.

“Guess we’ll have to do somethin’ else to pass the time then.”

“We can’t keep doing this. Especially not when you’re openly throwing tantrums on my stoop.”

“Aw c’mon, you know I’m just eager to see ya,” he reaches up to cup your face, closing another inch or two.

As sweet as you’d like to pretend he’s being, you know what he’s really after. Not that he wasn’t pretty clear about it. Being a side piece sort of added to the fantasy but… having to face the family you were threatening didn’t. Guilt and fear of getting caught had been eating at you after the first night he’d convinced you to hook up.

“Fred…”

He cuts you off, pressing his lips firmly against yours. His free hand snaked around the small of your back, and the hand that had been cupping your cheek was now grasping at your hair. Of course he didn’t care. If he did, he wouldn’t be doing it in the first place. You want so badly to stay complicit in this. Not because you want to hurt Loretta, or Katherine for god’s sake. But there was something so magnetic about Freddy. 

When he pulls back to breathe, you’ve all but melted. As if he’d just sucked all your inhibitions right out of you. For a moment he stared into your eyes, before a wicked grin cracked across his smug face. You were yanked back to reality as he led you toward the bedroom by your wrist.

“Wait! I’m serious! Your wife is gonna find out-”

You hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet, you found yourself pinned to the wall suddenly, his body pressed to yours. He leaned close to whisper in your ear, his knee pressed firmly against your crotch.

“No, she isn’t. But if you’re not careful I’m going to make sure your neighbors do.”

You’re tense, and he can tell. He doesn’t allow you any more space though, but he loosens his grip on your hips a little. Somewhere in your mind, you’d constructed a coherent defense, but being this close to Fred, breathing in his after-work scent, feeling his rough palms against your skin… it scrambled any thought you’d had beforehand.

“Loretta’s staying with her mom this weekend, she took Katherine with her. Which means,” he started fiddling with your fly, “I can fuck you into a coma. And when you wake up, I’ll be right there waiting to do it again.”

This was the first time he’d even suggested staying over. If you weren’t in deep before, you sure as hell were way in over your head now. While you mulled that over internally, Fred had started slipping your jeans down from your waist and kissing tenderly at your neck.

To your credit, you felt awful about it. Just monstrous. But you couldn’t help but whine at the attention, resting your hands on his chest with a considerable amount of hesitation.

The sound of your pants hitting the floor was like a starting gun. Before you could blink your underwear had been pulled down as well, and Fred was kneeling in front of you. His hand pressed against the underside of your knee and lifted it over his shoulder, spreading you wide open with little warning. Instinctively you tangled your fingers in his hair to balance yourself. He didn’t need any verbal command to get to work, licking one long stripe along your cunt, before flicking his tongue over your clit.

Freddy’s tongue certainly stuck out as one of his best features. He didn’t have to show you the cherry stem trick, you knew he could pull it off with ease. You’d nearly forgotten where you were while he ate you out, your vision was starting to blur and you’d gotten a little louder than a clear-minded version of yourself would have liked. He was tongue-deep inside you when your legs started shaking, which he took as a sign to stop. 

Despite your obvious protest, he pulled away from you, making a show of licking his lips just to make you blush. He was already working himself out of his pants as he stood. Impatient as ever, he only unzipped them and pulled them down enough to let his cock spring free.

“Turn around.”

Of course you did. Pants still around your ankles, face flushed red, a glassy look in your eyes. Disobeying Fred was the last thing on your mind at this point. 

First, he pulled your hips back close to him, and then with one hand pushed your face to the wall. Once he had you in enough of a demeaning position, he let go of the side of your head long enough to line the tip of his cock up with your entrance.

He had the decency to give you a little warning as he pressed the head against you, slipping his length in slowly. Almost painfully so. Being so utterly filled was uncomfortable to start, but once his hips started to move in a steady rhythm, the pressure didn’t feel as intense. He didn’t stay at this pace for long though, and before you’d forgotten he had your head pinned to the wall, his hips started slapping against your ass. 

The hand that he’d been digging into your hip had moved to use the bottom of your shirt as leverage, balling it up in his fist. Despite your best efforts, your moans had started to drown out his own grunts and growls. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” he hisses.

You can tell he’s already starting to edge. His thighs are taut and he’s not being nearly as careful about how he pushes against your face. The orgasm creeping up to you was promising to be worth it though.

“Fucking slut… I’m gonna bust you wide open…”

His words barely register with you, but the sound of his voice does rumble in your chest.

“You’re mine, understand?” 

It’s a demand. His voice has grown dark.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Fucking say it.”

Your breath hitches for a moment, your knees are threatening to lock together and you’re starting to see flashes behind your eyes. 

“Yours…” you stutter, “I’m all yours.”

That’s all it takes. He pulls you upright against him, wrapping his hand around your throat, still jackhammering into you. He only manages a few more thrusts before he locks up, grunting in your ear as his cock twitches inside of you. The fact that he’s cumming inside you doesn’t seem to land with you either, your eyes rolling back into your head as your own orgasm rips through you. Had his grip around your neck not been so tight, you’d probably have fallen to your knees.

He lets go of your throat, and wraps his arms around your middle, panting against your shoulder blade. You nearly double over but he keeps you steady, and after a few moments like that he hoists you up bridal style and carries you to the bedroom. 

Within what feels like moments, you’re out cold. He keeps his promise of lying next to you til morning.


End file.
